Together With You
by Love Mamo
Summary: An UsagiMamoru SerenaDarien story. This takes place before they get together, a first season, takes when Usagi and Mamoru are in the elevator, before they find out their identities, how they'd get together if they left the elevator.


**Together with you**

Usagi and Mamoru and Serena and Darien are my favorite couple. I am a huge Usagi and Mamoru fan. I have been a fan since 1995. I have watched all 200 episodes of the anime, watched all 3 of the movies, read all 18 volumes of the manga and watched all the live action episodes and specials. I love how Mamoru and Usagi are a couple in all five seasons. I loved how their relationship is so strong, how they begin dating in the second season and continue dating for four seasons. I love how in the manga and live action version they get married. I love their relationship in the anime, manga and live action version and have been a huge fan since 1995. One of the first episodes I saw was one of the very first episodes in the first season. Usagi and Mamoru have lots of romantic kisses in the anime and manga and lots of sweet hugs in the live action versions. I love writing stories during the seasons when Mamoru and Usagi are dating and love to have marriage proposals. This story is a first season romance. This story takes place before they got together, in the anime, in the elevator episode and is what would happen if they hadn't discovered their identities then. Now, for my story.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. She was together with him in the elevator. She felt a bit different. She had seen a new side to Mamoru. Although he loved to tease her, he was so sweet today. He protected her. Usagi didn't know why Mamoru was here, but as they were in the elevator together, she felt nervous. With him, though, she felt safe. She was shocked at how he revealed his past.

"Usagi, I'm sorry for getting you into this.", Mamoru said.

"It's alright.", Usagi said. _He called me Usagi_, Usagi thought. Suddenly, she remembered, the fire was about to go onto them. She had a choice. She could transform, but then she'd reveal her identity. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

"Let's escape here.", Mamoru said.

"Eh?", Usagi asked.

"This is our only chance.", Mamoru said. Mamoru held Usagi's hand as he pulled her through the glass. A secret stairwell was next to the wall. They ran down together.

"Why didn't we get here earlier?", Usagi asked.

"I just noticed it on this floor, Usagi.", Mamoru said. They dashed down the steps.

"Thank you for protecting me.", Usagi said.

"I'm sorry. You had nothing to do with this and I got you mixed up in this.", Mamoru said.

"It's okay.", Usagi told Mamoru. _I thought it was the other way around_, Usagi thought.

"I have to make it up to you.", Mamoru told her.

"It's fine, really.", Usagi said. _I wonder why they were after Mamoru_, Usagi thought.

"I'm so sorry and it nearly cost your life.", Mamoru told her. _I can't believe I got her into this_, Mamoru thought.

"It's fine.", Usagi told him.

"It's late. Shall I walk you home?", Mamoru asked. _I hope she accepts_, Mamoru thought. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Walk me home?", Usagi asked. _He wants to walk me home?_, Usagi thought. She began to blush. She was beginning to realize how much she enjoyed his presence. The way he protected her, the story of his past. He was like a new person now.

"Yes, Usagi.", Mamoru said.

"What happened to the other name you called me?", Usagi asked.

"I have a new respect for you.", Mamoru told her.

"Thank you.", Usagi told him.

"Show me where you live. I'll follow you.", Mamoru told her.

"Very well then.", Usagi Mamoru.

"Well, let's walk.", Mamoru told her.

"Y-yes.", Usagi told him.

"I have to apologize about what happened. I didn't mean for you to get in a situation you probably haven't been in.", Mamoru said. _I need to make it up to her. I revealed my past to her. She was the only person who knew_, Mamoru thought.

"I have been in that kind of situation before.", Usagi told him.

"I see.", Mamoru said, smiling.

"Ma-", Usagi began. _I need to call him by his name_, Usagi thought.

"Hmm?", Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"Yes?", Mamoru asked.

"You protected me. Why?", Usagi asked him. _Mamoru protected me. It felt wonderful. I'm so nervous now_, Usagi thought.

"I got you into the situation. I needed to protect you. I also have a new respect for you.", Mamoru said.

"Wow. I'm honored.", Usagi told him. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_, Usagi thought.

"You were the first person who I told that story to.", Mamoru said.

"Really?", Usagi asked.

"Yes.", Mamoru said.

"I mean that much?", Usagi asked. _I entered a new part of his life_, Usagi thought.

"Well, I guess we are at your house.", Mamoru said.

"Yes, we are.", Usagi told him.

"Have a nice night.", Mamoru said, blushing. _Why am I blushing?_, Mamoru thought. _I don't want to say goodbye_, Mamoru thought again.

"You too. Bye.", Usagi said.

"Bye, Usagi.", Mamoru said. Mamoru watched her as she closed her door. He walked back and began to think of her.

"I'm back.", Usagi said. Then she remembered. The meeting with the others. Usagi decided to brush it off. Right now, Mamoru was on her mind. _He called me by my name again_, Usagi thought. She went upstairs and walked to her bed. She didn't have time for homework. She looked out the window. Then she remembered their time in the elevator. Mamoru protected her, _Mamoru_, Usagi thought. Usagi smiled at his name. That night, she went to bed.

Usagi was walking home from school the next day. Luckily, at school the others told her that everyone knew what had happened. Usagi wanted to drop the subject. She wanted to go to one place. Where Mamoru was. She knew he would probably be in that spot. Usagi walked over in the street and saw Mamoru. She blushed.

"Usagi!", Mamoru called out.

"Yes?", Usagi asked.

"Hi.", Mamoru replied.

"Hi.", Usagi said, blushing.

"Usagi, I told you I'd make it up to you about what happened yesterday.", Mamoru said.

"I said it's okay.", Usagi said.

"No, I want to make it up to you, Usagi.", Mamoru said.

"Really?", Usagi asked.

"Yes.", Mamoru said. _I feel I need to_, Mamoru thought.

"Umm…", Usagi began. _Wow, he really once to. I'm speechless. What do I do?_, Usagi thought.

"Yes?", Mamoru asked.

"How are you going to?", Usagi questioned.

"Well, how about I buy you ice cream.", Mamoru said.

"Okay!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Come here.", Mamoru said, leading her to a cafe.

"Are you being serious or is this a joke?", Usagi asked.

"I'm being very serious. Have I called you Odango-atama today?", Mamoru asked.

"Well…", Usagi began. _Should I go?_, Usagi thought.

"Are you going to come or not?", Mamoru asked.

"I'll go.", Usagi told him, following Mamoru. They sat at a table. Usagi's ehart began to beat. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_, Usagi asked herself.

"You like?", Mamoru asked. _I really like being around her and I want to make it up to her_, Mamoru thought. "Where's the ice cream?", Usagi asked.

"It's coming, I promise.", Mamoru said, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?", Usagi asked.

"No, I'm not.", Mamoru said.

"So, why did you invite me?", Usagi questioned.

"I told you, I got you into a huge mess yesterday and want to make it up to you.", Mamoru said.

"It's my fault too. Thank you for sharing your story with me.", Usagi told him. Usagi looked up at Mamoru. She looked down.

"Why are you looking down?", Mamoru asked, catching her.

"No reason.", Usagi said, blushing.

"I'm going to go buy ice cream now.", Mamoru said, standing up. As Mamoru walked to buy the ice cream, Usagi smiled. _It's like were a couple_, Usagi thought. Usagi grinned.

"I'm back.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru, how are things with Rei?", Usagi asked Mamoru.

"Hmm? What do you mean?", Mamoru questioned.

"You guys are…", Usagi began.

"No, it's nothing like that.", Mamoru promised. "Why, are you jealous?", Mamoru teased.

"I am not jealous!", Usagi exclaimed. Then Usagi looked around, blushing. _Why did I exclaim it like that?_, Usagi thought. She felt herself blush some more.

"You're blushing.", Mamoru said.

"I am not!", Usagi exclaimed.

"It's alright.", Mamoru said, smiling. _I like this_, Mamoru thought, looking over at Usagi.

"Well, ice cream time!", Usagi exclaimed, digging in.

"Wow, you eat fast, odango-atama.", Mamoru said.

"You called me it again!", Usagi exclaimed.

"It's for old times sake.", Mamoru said. Mamoru watched Usagi eat her ice cream quickly.

"Mamoru-san, I have a question.", Usagi said.

"What, Usagi?", Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru-san, why was everyone after you in the tower? Why did you go there?", Usagi asked.

"Well…", Mamoru began. _It's my biggest secret_, Mamoru thought. "I told you about how I am trying to regain my memory. I was invited there and it led to danger.", Mamoru said.

"Who invited you?", Usagi asked. _I wonder how they know about him_, Usagi thought.

"It's someone I don't want to talk about.", Mamoru said.

"Oh, yeah! On your back, are you better?", Usagi asked.

"Yes I am.", Mamoru said.

"How did you get that?", Usagi questioned.

"I was in a battle.", Mamoru said. _I can't tell what is was about_, Mamoru thought.

"A battle?", Usagi asked.

"It's a long story, but I got hurt.", Mamoru said.

"Oh.", Usagi said, smiling at Mamoru. Then she looked down. "I'm sorry. I hope you are getting better.", Usagi said. _Now I'm blushing_, Usagi thought.

"Yes I am, thank you.", Mamoru said.

"Ah. Anyway, thanks for the ice cream. I guess I should go home now.", Usagi said.

"Have fun.", Mamoru called.

"Thanks, Mamoru-san.", Usagi said. _It was like we were on a date_, Usagi thought. Usagi then remembered she had a meeting. Usagi ran to the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late.", Usagi said.

"You are Usagi.", Minako said.

"Yes.", Usagi said.

"She skipped our meeting to hang out with someone.", Rei said.

"Sorry.", Usagi said. Throughout the meeting, one person was on Usagi's mind, Mamoru.

"She's on my mind again.", Mamoru said. Mamoru stood in his apartment. _I'm thinking of her_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru remembered her face. "I need to see her again.", Mamoru said.

When Usagi went home, she began to think of him again. _I want to see him again_, Usagi thought. The next day at school, Usagi thought of Mamoru the whole day. She wanted to run to meet him. After school, Usagi ran to the center of town. She caught sight of Mamoru.

"You are heading to the arcade, right?", Mamoru asked, approaching her.

"Yes, I was going to.", Usagi said. Mamoru looked at her.

"I was too.", Mamoru said. Usagi followed Mamoru inside the arcade. She kept looking over at him.

"Odango-atama, have fun.", Mamoru said. _Now that we share a secret I want to know her more_, Mamoru thought. She was the first person who experienced the secret side of his life.

"Mamoru-san.", Usagi said. Ever since that night Mamoru protected her in the elevator and revealed his past, Usagi kept thinking of him.

"Yes?", Mamoru asked.

"Do you like to play too?", Usagi asked him.

"Yes I do, Odango-atama.", Mamoru said.

"I do very much.", Usagi said. Usagi felt her heart beat faster she felt Mamoru watching her play. When she was done, she walked over to Mamoru.

"Yes, Usagi?", Mamoru asked.

"Thank you again for yesterday and the day before that.", Usagi said, blushing.

"It was fine.", Mamoru said.

"I'll be outside tomorrow.", Usagi told him. "Bye.", Usagi said, leaving. _Why did I leave?_, Usagi thought. "It's because I'm nervous.", Usagi said outloud. She felt her heart pounding.

Mamoru walked home. He knew that all of the crystals were gone. Anything could happen, yet no attacks were around recently. Mamoru hadn't received messages yet. He thought he might check out the tower again. Mamoru decided to do it tomorrow. _I want to see her again, though_, Mamoru thought. _She was the first person who accepted my past_, Mamoru thought.

Usagi felt nervous as she went to bed. She saw Mamoru's face in her head. The next day went by and he entered her thoughts at school. As she walked home, she went to see Mamoru at that spot again. She looked and searched, but he wasn't there. Then she caught a glimpse of him. She decided to follow him. She saw him heading toward the tower. _He might be in danger again_, Usagi thought.

"I need to do this.", Mamoru said, walking forward.

"Mamoru!", Usagi said.

"Usagi?", Mamoru asked, turning around. _Oh no, she could get her, I have to get her out of here_, Mamoru thought. "You can't be here, it's dangerous.", Mamoru said.

"No! It's too dangerous for you to go! I don't want you hurt!", Usagi exclaimed. _They can hurt him and I don't want to see him hurt_, Usagi thought.

"Usagi! I don't want you to get hurt! If you follow me, you will.", Mamoru said, walking forward. _I can't have her in danger_, Mamoru thought.

"Mamo.", Usagi said. Then she gasped. She noticed she had called him by name more and more. She watched as he left.

"I need to go.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"I have to do this.", Mamoru said quietly. He continued to move forward. He wished he could look back at her, but he couldn't.

"What should I do?", Usagi asked. _No matter what, I can't have him in danger again_, Usagi thought. She decided she had to do this. No matter how it made her look, his safety was most important. Usagi ran to Mamoru. "Mamoru!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him.

"Usagi, don't. You'll be in danger.", Mamoru said.

"Please, don't go.", Usagi told him.

"I need to.", Mamoru said. Then Mamoru gasped. He saw a youma. It was about to attack Usagi. He couldn't transform.

"Ah!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi!", Mamoru exclaimed. Mamoru went in front of Usagi. Mamoru pushed the youma. Mamoru held it back. "Usagi, run!", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said. _He's protecting me_, Usagi thought. _I should be the one to protect him_. _He's doing this for me, like my hero_, Usagi thought.

"Run!", Mamoru exclaimed. Mamoru held down the attacker. Mamoru pushed the attacker down.

"I can't!", Usagi exclaimed. She watched as Mamoru defended her from the attacker. _He's protecting me_, Usagi thought. Usagi ran to him.

"Stay back!", Mamoru exclaimed. Mamoru pushed the youma down.

"I can't run.", Usagi said.

"You have to.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru ran over to Usagi and held her hand. He ran quickly with her. The attacker followed. Mamoru stepped in front of Usagi and battled the attacker.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said. _He's doing all of this for me_, Usagi thought.

"Please, you must run.", Mamoru said.

"I can't when you're in danger!", Usagi exclaimed, heading towards him. Mamoru pushed the attacker away and ran with Usagi to a safe place.

"We'll be safe. I'll walk you home again.", Mamoru said.

"Thank you for protecting me.", Usagi told him as they walked home.

"Good night.", Mamoru said, watching Usagi go upstairs.

Usagi ran to her room. _Mamoru_, Usagi thought. The next day went by and she remembered the past day and all he had done. Although he loved to tease her, he was there for her. Usagi went to meet him in the street.

"Mamoru!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Odango-atama.", Mamoru said, smiling.

"Don't call me that.", Usagi said.

"I want to know you better. You make me happy. Will you… go out with me?", Mamoru asked.

"Really?", Usagi questioned. _Is he serious? He wants me? Really? What should I tell him?_, Usagi thought.

"Yes.", Mamoru said.

"Are you serious?", Usagi asked.

"Yes, I am very serious.", Mamoru said.

"This isn't a joke?", Usagi asked.

"I am not doing this as a joke. Please, tell me if you will.", Mamoru said. _I want to know more about her. Although I tease her, I enjoy being around her. We argue a lot. We have playful arguments. I like it_, Mamoru thought.

"Alright.", Usagi told him.

"Shall we go out tonight?", Mamoru asked.

"Sure.", Usagi told Mamoru. Usagi blushed. _Mamoru is my boyfriend_, Usagi thought. She knew it may be because she knew his secret, but the way he protected her, especially in the elevator intrigued her. _I think I really want to be with him_, Usagi thought. _Even if we argue all the time, I realized that I'm intrigued_, Usagi thought.

"Shall we get ready?", Mamoru asked.

"Okay.", Usagi said.

"In fact, I'll pick you up. I ride a motorcycle and I'll catch you on that.", Mamoru said.

"Okay.", Usagi told him. Usagi began to blush. "Bye for now.", Usagi said. Usagi ran home, excited. Of course, she couldn't tell her mother why. "Mom, later tonight I am going into town.", Usagi said. Usagi got ready. She put on a dress and put on a necklace. She walked outside as night came.

"Usagi, welcome.", Mamoru said.

"Are you driving me there?", Usagi asked. Usagi noticed Mamoru was wearing a tuxedo. She blushed.

"Come on.", Mamoru said. Mamoru helped Usagi climb onto the back of his motorcycle.

"I'm scared.", Usagi said. _What if I fall off?_, Usagi thought.

"It's okay. I'll put my life on the line before yours.", Mamoru said. _I want to know you better_, Mamoru thought.

"Mamoru-san.", Usagi said. _I can't believe I can do this_, Usagi thought.

"Usagi, can it just be Mamoru?", Mamoru asked.

"Right, Mamoru.", Usagi said. She got nervous as she held onto his waist. They arrived at a fancy restaurant.

"Come this way.", Mamoru said. Mamoru held Usagi's hand as they entered and sat down.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said. _I'm so nervous. What do I do?_, Usagi thought.

"Well, let's get to know each other more.", Mamoru said.

"Am I your first real girlfriend, Mamoru?", Usagi asked. Then she gasped. _I shouldn't have said that_, Usagi thought.

"Yes.", Mamoru said.

"More then Rei?", Usagi asked.

"I told you before, Usagi.", Mamoru said.

"Sorry, Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"No problem.", Mamoru told her. _I like this_, Mamoru thought. They sat together at a table with white cloth. The two black chairs were across from each other.

"Mamoru, you are my first boyfriend.", Usagi told him.

"I'm not surprised.", Mamoru teased.

"Mamoru-san!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry.", Mamoru said, laughing. A waiter approached them. After they ordered, they began to talk.

"Why did you protect me?", Usagi asked.

"I care about you.", Mamoru said. _We share something I realized in the elevator_, Mamoru thought.

"Really?", Usagi asked. _Ever since that time in the elevator, everything's changed between us_, Usagi thought.

"Yes. I do.", Mamoru said. Mamoru looked at her in the eyes. "I tease you, because I like being around you.", Mamoru said,.

"Mamoru.", Usagi told him.

"I got you into a huge mess. Things are dangerous in the world now. I have a big responsibility and I don't want to get you hurt in it.", Mamoru said.

"Responsibility?", Usagi asked.

"Yes, a very big one. I can't tell you, but it's important. I must protect you.", Mamoru said. _I can't have her hurt_, Mamoru thought.

"I'm really thankful.", Usagi Mamoru.

"Anything you want to discuss?", Mamoru asked.

"I don't know.", Usagi said, blushing.

"Then I guess we shall eat.", Mamoru said, noticing the food arriving.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Usagi watched Mamoru. _This is like a dream_, Usagi thought. After they ate and paid, they stood up.

"Let's go outside.", Mamoru said, taking Usagi's hand, leading her outside. It was late at night.

"I had a great time, Mamoru.", Usagi said. _Now what do we do?_, Usagi thought.

"I am very glad.", Mamoru said. Mamoru leaned forward and kissed Usagi.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said. _That was amazing_, Usagi thought.

"I wanted to do that.", Mamoru said. Their kiss was sweet and innocent.

"I liked it.", Usagi said, blushing.

"A rose for you.", Mamoru said, handing her a red rose.

"Thank you so much.", Usagi told him. _We really are together_, Usagi thought.

"No problem, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Thank you.", Usagi said nervously. _He called me that name_, Usagi thought. The way he said Usako was so touching. She loved it. She then decided to do something.

"You're speechless?", Mamoru asked.

"I'm not, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"Mamo-chan?", Mamoru asked. _That name is so precious_, Mamoru thought.

"I guess we should head home.", Usagi told him.

"I guess so.", Mamoru said. Usagi got on the back of Mamoru's motorcycle. She carried the rose as he drove her home. Usagi got off the motorcycle. Mamoru followed her.

"What?", Usagi asked.

"Can I kiss you again?", Mamoru asked.

"Y-yeah.", Usagi said.

"I'll take it as a yes.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru kissed Usagi. The kiss was sweet and loving.

"Good night.", Usagi told him, blushing.

"I'll meet you tomorrow.", Mamoru said.

"Bye.", Usagi called out. Usagi watched him leave and ran to her room. "How did this happen?", Usagi asked. She jumped up and down as she changed. "This was too great to be true.", Usagi said as she looked in the mirror. The next day, Usagi thought only of Mamoru. As she was about to walk home from school, she saw Mamoru's motorcycle with Mamoru on it.

"Care for a ride, Usako?", Mamoru asked.

"Y-yes.", Usagi replied. _He called me that name again_, Usagi thought. Usagi climbed onto the motorcycle as Mamoru drove her into town.

"What do you want to do?", Mamoru asked as they climbed off his motorcycle.

"I-I don't know.", Usagi said.

"Can you call me that name again?", Mamoru asked. _I want to hear her call me it once more_, Mamoru thought.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"The other name.", Mamoru said, blushing.

"Mamo.", Usagi said.

"The other one.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said, smiling. _He likes it_, Usagi thought.

"That's the one.", Mamoru said. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and hugged her.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. Usagi relaxed in Mamoru's embrace.

"Usako.", Mamoru said.

"I never would have guessed.", Motoki said.

"You didn't see anything.", Mamoru said.

"You guys are dating.", Motoki told him.

"We are dating.", Mamoru said.

"When did this happen?", Motoki asked.

"It is quite a long story to tell.", Mamoru told him.

"I always knew it would happen.". Motoki said.

"You guessed right.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"Let's go, Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru blushed as he walked with Usagi. Mamoru didn't think of what he'd tell others.

"Mamo-chan, where do we go?", Usagi asked.

"Anywhere you want, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Hmm…", Usagi told him. Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm.

"Usako, you tried something new.", Mamoru said.

"I just wanted to do that.", Usagi told Mamoru, blushing. _We are together_, Usagi thought.

"Let's walk through town.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi walked through town arm in arm. Mamoru looked over at Usagi. Mamoru felt good that Usagi's arm was linked through his.

"Let's go somewhere private, that park!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi wrapped her arm through Mamoru's arm as they walked to a park.

"You like this?", Mamoru asked.

"Let's sit on this bench.", Usagi said.

"Alright.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi sat together on a bench. Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Am I being a good girlfriend?", Usagi asked.

"You are being perfect. I love it when you can be yourself.", Mamoru said.

"Yes, that's what I love about you too.", Usagi said. Then Usagi blushed. _Oh no, I shouldn't have_, Usagi thought, nervously.

"You are wonderful Usako.", Mamoru said. _I felt so great hearing that_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru turned Usagi toward him.

"What?", Usagi asked.

"I want to do this again. I've longed for this since our last time.", Mamoru said. Mamoru looked at Usagi. Mamoru gave Usagi a loving kiss.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. _Mamoru kissed me again_, Usagi thought. Each time Mamoru kissed her, she felt wonderful. Mamoru was her first boyfriend.

"You like this park?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi told him, smiling.

"Shall we dance?", Mamoru asked. _Please tell me you'd like to_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru stood up.

"Yes.", Usagi said. Usagi stood up to Mamoru. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms as they began to dance in the park. _This dance feels so familiar_, Usagi thought. Usagi closed her eyes as they danced. As the dance ended, Mamoru kissed Usagi passionately. This kiss was their most passionate kiss yet. _I feel so wonderful_, Usagi thought.

"You like it?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi told him.

"Shall we go back to your home?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi said. Usagi and Mamoru walked back to Mamoru's motorcycle, hand in hand. After Mamoru drove her home, Usagi giggled happily. She then got a message. The message had been left earlier, about a meeting. Usagi ran to the temple for the meeting.

"You're late.", Rei said.

"I was with Mamoru.", Usagi explained.

"Mamoru?", Rei asked.

"She is with him now.", Minako said.

"Yes.", Usagi explained.

"You're dating Mamoru?", Rei asked.

"Mamoru and I are going out.", Usagi explained. Usagi looked down. As Usagi walked home, she saw Mamoru on her way home.

"Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Come here.", Mamoru said. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. "I know we've been going out, but I never got to tell you it yet, but I love you.", Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. Mamoru kissed Usagi. He closed his eyes as the sensation entered him.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"When will our next date be?", Mamoru asked.

"Whenever you want it to be.", Usagi told him. Usagi blushed as Mamoru put his arm around her.

"Can you call me my new name again, Usako?", Mamoru asked.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"Yes, Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru looked over at Usagi and smiled. _Being with her is great_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru walked Usagi home.

"We're here.", Usagi said.

"I want to give you a good night kiss.", Mamoru said. Mamoru kissed Usagi.

"We've kissed a few times and I wondered, am I good at it?", Usagi asked.

"I love to tease you and I'd normally make a comment, but I can't tease you about something like that.", Mamoru said.

"So?", Usagi asked Mamoru.

"You kisses are magical.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru- Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. Then she felt something. _I didn't realize it until now, but his lips felt familiar_, Usagi thought. Usagi brushed it off as she went to her room. The next day came and Usagi walked to meet Mamoru in town.

"Usako, you're late.", Mamoru said.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Am I too late?", Usagi asked.

"Better late then never.", Mamoru said, smiling.

"You're right.", Usagi told him. Usagi linked her arm through Mamoru's. They walked through town together. Things were perfect. As they walked to their park, it began to get late. Suddenly, she saw something.

"Don't touch Usako!", Mamoru said. Usagi saw Mamoru. Something was going towards Usagi. Mamoru protected her. "Run, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"I can't.", Usagi told him.

"Run.", Mamoru said. _I have to do it_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He was now Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Kamen!", Usagi said.

"It's a secret I've kept from you for so long. I am Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Mask.", Tuxedo Kamen said.

"You're Tuxedo Mask.", Usagi said. Usagi looked at him.

"Yes, I am.", Tuxedo Mask told her.

"I…", Usagi began. _The two men I loved are one and the same_, Usagi thought. Usagi's smile widened.

"I, Mamoru am Tuxedo Kamen.", Mamoru said.

"I…", Usagi trailed off.

"My secret identity is Tuxedo Mask.", Mamoru said.

"I…", Usagi began.

"You must run now.", Mamoru said. Then Mamoru gasped. Mamoru watched as Usagi transformed.

"I have a secret as well.", Usagi told him after transforming.

"You are?", Mamoru asked. _The two people dearest in my heart are one and the same_, Mamoru thought, amazed. _I'm amazed_, Mamoru thought. He looked over at her.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. They looked at each other. As the battle ended, they transformed back to themselves.

"Isn't this a coincidence?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi told him.

"It was you all along.", Mamoru said.

"I knew those lips were familiar.", Usagi told him.

"This is amazing.", Mamoru said. _I can't believe I didn't notice_, Mamoru thought.

"I know.", Usagi told him. _More amazing then I ever could have imagined_, Usagi thought.

"Now I'm even more in love with you.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms.

"Me as well.", Usagi told him.

"How about you kiss me?", Mamoru asked.

"But you're the one who kisses me.", Usagi said.

"I want you to start it this time.", Mamoru told her.

"Okay.", Usagi said. Usagi walked up to Mamoru and kissed him.

"Now that was great.", Mamoru said.

"I like it better when you kiss me.", Usagi told him.

"Shall I kiss you again?", Mamoru asked.

"Please do.", Usagi told him. Mamoru and Usagi kissed passionately.

"This has been some day, huh?", Mamoru asked. _The most amazing day of my life_, Mamoru thought.

"Yeah, it has.", Usagi told him. _It feels like a dream_, Usagi thought.

"It really has been a nice day.", Mamoru told her.

"I just can't believe it.", Usagi said.

"You brought joy into my life.", Mamoru told her. Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled as they walked home. "I'll pick you up for school when Monday arrives, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"I might be late.", Usagi said, smiling at the name.

"I'll wait.", Mamoru said. Mamoru gave Usagi a kiss and watched her enter her home.

"This is the best day ever!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi giggled playfully as she went to bed. The next day arrived. A weekend. Usagi walked into town.

"Usako, we meet again.", Mamoru said, embracing Usagi.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said, looking up at Mamoru.

"My Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi.

"I love that name.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"I love your name for me too.", Mamoru said, smiling.

"Can you kiss me again?", Usagi asked.

"We kissed so many times these passed few days.", Mamoru said.

"Please.", Usagi said.

"Alright.", Mamoru said. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and twirled her around and kissed her.

"That was some kiss.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Out of breath?", Mamoru asked.

"That was amazing.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Odango-atama.", Mamoru said.

"Hey! What's with that? I like it better when you call me Usako.", Usagi said.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've teased you, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"You used to tease me all the time.", Usagi told him.

"Well, ever since we began dating, we've gotten so passionate. I know you so well, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Do I know you well?", Usagi asked.

"You know more about me then anyone else does.", Mamoru said.

"Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"You are too sweet, Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan, you're the best.", Usagi told him.

"Where shall we go today?", Mamoru asked. _My life is complete_, Mamoru thought.

"I don't know.", Usagi told him, giggling.

"Want to go on a boat ride?", Mamoru asked.

"Okay.", Usagi told him. _Mamoru is so romantic_, Usagi thought. Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"Usako.", Mamoru said. Mamoru held Usagi tighter. "Ready to go?", Mamoru asked.

"Where?", Usagi asked.

"On the boat ride, Osango-atama.", Mamoru said.

"Hey! Why are you calling me that again?", Usagi asked.

"I can still tease you even if we are together.", Mamoru said, smiling.

"I guess you can, Mamoru.", Usagi told him.

"I liked Mamo-chan.", Mamoru said.

"I'll call you Mamo-chan again when you call me Usako again, Mamoru.", Usagi said.

"Yes, I shall, Usako.", Mamoru said, grinning.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. Usagi began to giggle.

"What's so funny?", Mamoru asked.

"Nothing.", Usagi said, walking off.

"Come back here.", Mamoru said. Mamoru ran after Usagi and gathered her in his arms.

"I guess we should go on that boat ride, Mamo-chan.", Usagi told him.

"Yes, if we can get to the place.", Mamoru said. Usagi held Mamoru's arm as they traveled to the park there they rented a canoe. They went off into the lake.

"Mamo-chan, look at the ocean.", Usagi said.

"Usako, are you rowing correctly?", Mamoru asked.

"Oops.", Usagi said, laughing.

"I guess I've been doing the rowing the entire time.", Mamoru said, sighing.

"Sorry.", Usagi told him. Usagi laughed as she brushed her finger through the water. _This first relationship, first love feeling is amazing. I have the perfect boyfriend and the perfect relationship. Everything is going right_, Usagi thought. She looked up at Mamoru.

"What are you thinking, Usako?", Mamoru asked.

"I don't know. I'm just treasuring this moment.", Usagi told him.

"Hmm?", Mamoru asked.

"Things have been so great since we got together. Sometimes, I'm worried I'll lose you.", Usagi confessed.

"I'll stay by your side forever. You don't have to worry about losing me. I promise I'll always be here. I'll never leave you.", Mamoru said.

"Really?", Usagi asked.

"Yes.", Mamoru said. _This amazing feeling of passion. This feeling will last forever. First love, first real relationship_, Mamoru thought. Mamoru stopped rowing and held Usagi's hands. "Your hands are cold.", Mamoru told her.

"Well, it is a cool day.", Usagi said.

"I guess you're right.", Mamoru said. After they finished the boat ride, they went back to the park. It had begun to get late. Mamoru held Usagi's hand as they walked through the park. It was sunset soon. "Do you still have the locket?", Mamoru asked,

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Usagi took out the locket from a bag she held.

"I don't know what it means, but I'm glad you have it.", Mamoru said. The music from the orgel played peacefully.

"This music is so gentle.", Usagi told him.

"Yes it is.", Mamoru said. Mamoru kissed Usagi lovingly as the music played. _This feeling will always be here_, Mamoru thought.

"This was a great day.", Usagi said, smiling at Mamoru.

"Let's go home.", Mamoru said. Usagi and Mamoru walked back to town. Mamoru showed Usagi his motorcycle as they rode back. Mamoru let Usagi off.

"Night, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"Night, Usako.", Mamoru replied.

"Bye.", Usagi said. _This is so wonderful. I feel so excited_, Usagi thought. Usagi walked upstairs.

"Usagi? Where were you?", her mother asked.

"Out.", Usagi said, running upstairs to her room.

The next day arrived. Each day was great. Usagi heard the phone ring. Often, she'd wait for the answering machine, but she'd want to answer it right away now, hoping it was her boyfriend, Mamoru.

"Hello.", Usagi said.

"Hello.", the voice replied.

"I recognize your voice.", Usagi told him.

"Yes, it's me, Mamoru. Usako, want to hangout today?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes. Where do we meet?", Usagi asked excitedly. _This is so great_, Usagi thought. Her heart beat faster.

"Let's meet in town.", Mamoru said.

"Got it.", Usagi told him. Usagi hung up the phone and got dressed right away. She ran to town and looked for Mamoru. She smiled as she spotted him.

"Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed, running over to Mamoru.

"Usako.", Mamoru said.

"Where do we go?", Usagi asked.

"Well, where do you want to go?", Mamoru asked.

"The arcade.", Usagi replied.

"Let's go.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi walked arm in arm to the arcade. Usagi ran into the arcade and began to play as Mamoru watched.

"This is so great.", Usagi said happily. As she finished, Usagi looked at Mamoru.

"Ready?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi replied, smiling happily. They walked outside and around town.

"I want to hold you again.", Mamoru said. Mamoru hugged Usagi.

"You've been so passionate.", Usagi told him.

"I want to make you happy.", Mamoru said.

"I'm happy as ever with you. You don't need to try.", Usagi told him. The air was fresh. Usagi smiled.

"If you ever have any worries, tell me.", Mamoru said.

"Yes.", Usagi told him. Usagi held Mamoru's hand.

"With you, I can be myself. I have no doubts with you now. I know for sure that we will always be together.", Mamoru said.

"I feel so happy with you.", Usagi said. Usagi and Mamoru held hands as they walked through town. Suddenly, they saw something.

"Maybe we should transform. I sense something.", Mamoru told her.

"Right.", Usagi replied. As they transformed, they looked around, suddenly, the crystals appeared.

"The crystals!", Mamoru said.

"We need the Mystical Silver Crystal.", a voice said.

"It can't be.", Usagi said. _They are approaching us_, Usagi thought. Someone unknown appeared.

"I'll protect you.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru jumped in front of Usagi as she was about to be attacked. Mamoru fell protecting her. Usagi ran to him.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. She watched as his eyes closed. A tear fell down Usagi's cheek. "Please be alright.", Usagi said. "Open your eyes, Mamo-chan!", Usagi exclaimed. The tear gently fell down and the tear formed into the Mystical Silver Crystal.

"The Mystical Silver Crystal.", Mamoru said, awakening.

"You're alright!", Usagi exclaimed. Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly. Suddenly, they felt something. An aura surrounded them. Usagi and Mamoru appeared as Serenity and Endymion. They stood up and looked at each other.

"You're the princess from my dreams.", Mamoru said.

"I'm beginning to remember.", Usagi said. Inside her mind, memories came to her.

"Me too.", Mamoru said as the memories entered.

"We fell in love three times.", Usagi said. Usagi ran over to Mamoru, who held her in his arms.

"We can do this.", Mamoru said. Usagi and Mamoru closed their eyes as the crystal emitted an aura that flew through the attacker.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi said.

"I believe in you.", Mamoru told her, holding her in his arms. Usagi and Mamoru closed their eyes as the crystal's aura grew stronger.

"After all this time.", Usagi said.

"We have the crystal.", Mamoru told her. _My princess_, Mamoru thought.

"I'll take good care of it.", Usagi said.

"Make sure you don't lose it.", Mamoru teased.

"Hey!", Usagi exclaimed.

"Got you.", Mamoru said, hugging Usagi.

"You caught me off guard!", Usagi exclaimed. She turned around. _I feel an aura_, Usagi thought.

"What is it?", Mamoru asked.

"I feel this aura.", Usagi told Mamoru.

"Come here.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi shared a loving kiss. As they kissed, they returned to their present forms.

"We are back to our forms again.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru looked at her. The air was cool.

"Yes, Mamo-chan.", Usagi said. Usagi linked her arm through Mamoru's arm.

"We have a lot to do and many missions, but we can do anything together.", Mamoru said.

"Oh, yes.", Usagi told Mamoru. Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes.

"Where shall we go now?", Mamoru asked.

"Wherever I go I'll be happy, as long as I'm with you.", Usagi said. _As long as I have him by my side_, Usagi thought.

"Usako, I should tell you that you brought joy into my life. It was destiny that we got together again. I fell in love with you three times and each time I found the meaning of true happiness.", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan.", Usagi told him.

"I made it through all the hardships in my life, because I knew someday I'd be destined to be with you.", Mamoru said.

"It must have been so hard in your past.", Usagi told him.

"Want to visit my apartment?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi said, smiling. Usagi and Mamoru walked arm in arm to Mamoru's apartment. As they arrived upstairs, Mamoru sat on the couch. Usagi walked over to him.

"I just wanted to show you my apartment. If you ever need anything, come here.", Mamoru said.

"I will.", Usagi said. Usagi hugged Mamoru. "Hold me close.", Usagi said.

"Yes.", Mamoru told her. Mamoru closed his eyes as he held his angel in his arms.

"I guess we should head back now.", Usagi said after some time.

"Yes.", Mamoru said. Mamoru and Usagi kissed.

"I know I can be myself with you, always.", Usagi told him.

"I know I can be me too. I will always love you.", Mamoru said. _I have complete confidence in our love_, Mamoru thought.

"Remember to pick me up tomorrow.", Usagi said.

"Oh yes I will, Usako.", Mamoru said.

Monday morning, Usagi woke up. She had gotten up a few times, but was quite tired.

"Wake up, Usako.", Mamoru's voice called.

"Mamo-chan?", Usagi asked.

"I'm here!", Mamoru called. Usagi looked down her window to see Mamoru standing by his motorcycle.

"I'm coming!", Usagi exclaimed. After getting ready, Usagi rushed down.

"You're late.", Mamoru said teasingly.

"I know.", Usagi told him. Usagi ran into Mamoru's arms.

"I'm a college student, so I can tutor you.", Mamoru said.

"You go to an elite college, right?", Usagi asked.

"Azabu.", Mamoru said.

"I bet you're real popular there.", Usagi told him.

"You go to a nice junior high, right?", Mamoru asked.

"Yes.", Usagi said.

"This'll be a ride you'll help me in.", Mamoru said, kissing Usagi.

"Ah! I'm late!", Usagi exclaimed.

"A college student and a junior high student. We truly are opposites.", Mamoru said.

"Let's go.", Usagi said, hugging Mamoru.

"We have many battles coming up and things will get difficult from now on. Many new challenges will come, but we will make it through everything, because we have each other.", Mamoru said.


End file.
